starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ejército Droide Separatista/Leyendas
El Ejército Droide Separatista fue el ejército droide más grande e importante de la historia creado y utilizado por las fuerzas armadas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, en un esfuerzo por asegurar el poder en toda la Galaxia durante las Guerras Clon. Comprendía droides de batalla de la Federación de Comercio y otras corporaciones que se aliaron con el Movimiento Separatista del Conde Dooku. El ejército separatista tuvo varios comandantes calificados a cargo de varias compañas durante las Guerras Clon, entre los que se destacan el General Grievous, Fenn Shysa, líder informal de los Mandalorianos, Sev'rance Tann, Asajj Ventress, y Durge. Historia Formación de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes thumb|250px|left|[[Super droide de combate B2|Super droides de combate B2 seguidos por droides de combate B1, en Geonosis.]] thumb|200px|El [[General Grievous lucha contra Asajj Ventress y Durge por el liderazgo del ejército droide.]] thumb|250px|left|Fábrica de droides en [[Geonosis.]] Lo que finalmente se convertiría en un ejército separatista comenzó originalmente como varias inmensas fuerzas compuestas casi exclusivamente por droides. Cuando se fusionaron, estas fuerzas formaron un ejército colosal, cuya numeración se encuentra en los trillones. Los elementos terrestres abarcaron una enorme fuerza terrenal que comprende droides de batalla y vehículos de ataque terrestres. Las fuerzas terrenales utilizaban muchos vehículos, tales como la Plataforma de Misiles Pesados, el Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire, y el acuático Subcaza droide Manta. El ejército droide también empleaba una gran fuerza espacial, con un número de diferentes tipos de droides caza estelares, tales como el [[Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I|droide caza tipo Buitre]]. Los diversos servicios fueron finalmente reorganizados en el Ejército Droide Separatista por el Conde Dooku. Luego Dooku desplegó el nuevo ejército separatista para derrocar a la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon (el cual fue contrarrestado por el Gran Ejército de la República, dirigido por los Jedi). Este ejército droide se basó en los droides de batalla de la Federación de Comercio, la Tecno Unión, el Gremio de Comercio, el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico, la Alianza Corporativa y otros miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Estos grupos fueron sutilmente manipulados por Darth Sidious para expandir sus fuerzas en respuesta a los aparentemente ataques de piratería al azar de grupos como el Frente Nebula, los cuales también fueron controlados por el Lord Sith. Una serie de asesinatos llevó a que estos grupos fueran dirigidos por líderes que Darth Sidious pudiera controlar. Bajo sus órdenes, estos grandes corporativos comenzaron a comprar enormes cantidades de droides de batalla a las millones de fábricas controladas por compañías como Autómatas de Combate Baktoid, Colicoid Creation Nest y la Ingeniería Haor Chall, más de una década antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon. Mientras que la invasión a Naboo proporcionó una idea de lo que estaba por venir, no fue hasta que el Conde Dooku desplegó más de un millon de droides de batalla B1, cien mil super droides de combate B2 y tres mil droidekas, sumados a muchos otros tipos, en la batalla de Geonosis en 22 ABY que la República entiende el alcance de la amenaza, por lo tanto las Guerras Clon comenzaron. Mientras que la Confederación tenía un enorme número de soldados, los mismos inicialmente carecían de un liderazgo militar adecuado. El comando del ejército fue dado en un principio a la protegida del Conde Dooku, Sev'rance Tann, una general Chiss, cuya afición al combate personal le hizo contra los Jedi. Sin embargo, fue asesinada a principios de la guerra por Echuu Shen-Jon. Fue pronto sustituída por el Señor de la guerra Kaleesh, conocido como el General Grievous. Despúes de probar al Conde Dooku que sus reformas cibernéticas eran suficientes al derrotar a Asajj Ventress y Durge a bordo de la Estación Espacial Trenchant, Grievous fue formalmente titulado como Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide. Otros comandantes, además de Ventress y Durge, fueron Fenn Shysa, Spar, y Alto Stratus, los cuales estuvieron al frente de comandos menores en varias batallas durante la guerra. Las Guerras Clon thumb|300px|left|El Ejército Droide Separatista luchando contra el [[Gran Ejército de la República en la Batalla de Geonosis.]] Respaldados por las millones de naves de guerra que componen a la Armada Confederada, los separatistas desafiaron la gobernación de la República en la Galaxia, a partir del 22 ABY, con el estallido de las Guerras Clon. Pese a que desde un inicio las fuerzas separatistas superaban en número, crecieron con gran fuerza durante la Misión a Vjun en 20 ABY hasta el punto en el que el Conde Dooku cuestionó la necedidas de contínuos subtergrafios entre los gobiernos y pensó que los separatistas podrían lograr un rápido y sencillo triunfo. La estrategia de los separatistas al comienzo de la guerra puedo considerarse como excepcionalmente defensiva, su despliegue fue diseñado para desviar cualquier ataque en su territorio, mientras seguían construyendo sus fuerzas militares. Aunque esto frustró a algunos generales de la República, como Mace Windu, también le dió tiempo a la República para poder reunir sus propias fuerzas para luchar contra los separatistas, tal y como lo predijo Darth Sidious. Los primeros pasos ofensivos por parte de la Confederación no los llevó a una victoria inmediata, pero en su lugar logró negar las ventajas de la República y crear miedo en la población civil. También trataron de desacreditar o asesinar a aquellos del lado de la Confederación que podrían poner fin a la guerra con demasiada rapidez. thumb|350px|[[Droide de combate B1|Droides de combate B1 en Christophsis.]] En su lugar, durante este tiempo la Confederación trabajó en proyectos tales como armas químicas como el Gas del pantano, Trihexalophine1138 y un nanovirus con capacidad de clonación. Sin embargo, ya que ningún ejército gana por su imágen, la Confederación pronto se puso en marcha, apoderándose de planetas de izquierda a derecha en una serie de victorias. Luego de que su existencia fuera revelada oficialmente a las fuerzas de la República durante la Batalla de Hypori, el General Grievous se hizo conocido como el responsable de las victorias de los separatistas (bajo sus órdenes), debido a su odio hacia la República y las modificaciones en su mente, el ejército fue responsable de enormes cantidades de matanzas y destrucciones. Las Guerras Clon vieron la destrucción de más de mil mundos, incluyendo Atraken, Honoghr, y Humbarine. Estos horrores, perpretados por droides y diferentes especies alienígenas, llevaron a muchos de los perjucios que sufrió la Galaxia una generación más tarde. Las Guerras Clon fueron esencialmente un gran juego contra la Galaxia, y, como todo juego, tenía un movimiento final. Desesperado por quitarse a los Jedi de su pista, Darth Sidious ordenó al General Grievous llevar a cabo un ataque en Coruscant. Cientos de millones de de droides abarrotaron el planeta, logrando exitosamente distraer a los Jedi de su búsqueda. El ataque era un plan para llevar a Anakin Skywalker al lado oscuro de la Fuerza y eliminar al Conde Dooku. Si bien inicialmente tuvo éxito, la batalla terminó en una derrota, cuando los generales Kenobi y Skywalker arrivaron con la Flota del Círculo Abierto y derrotaron a los separatistas mientras rescataban al Canciller Supremo. La derrota no terminó allí, ya que días más tarde Kenobi mató a Grievous en Utapau y Darth Vader, anteriormente Anakin Skywalker, ejecutó al Consejo Separatista en Mustafar. Luego de completar su juerga de asesinatos, Vader utiliza la señal de control maestra para transmitir la orden de desactivar todos los droides de la Confederación a través de la Galaxia en el 19 ABY. En los planetas tan distantes como Murkhana, los droides simplemente se desactivaron de inmediato cuando la orden fue transmitida, confundiendo a los comandantes, poniendo así fin oficial a las Guerras Clon. Conflictos de los Reductos Separatistas thumb|250px|[[Gizor Dellso.]] El nuevo Imperio Galáctico fue rápido para absorber los restos del Ejército Droide Separatista de sus filas, incluyendo los droide araña enano DSD1 del Gremio de Comercio, los MagnaGuardia IG-100 y los Tanques Blindado de Asalto de la Federación de Comercio. Estas unidades fueron utilizadas para lograr la incorporación de los Reductos Separatistas al Imperio Galáctico. Muchos droides cangrejo LM-432 y ultra droides de combate B3 encontraron su camino a Carida, donde fueron utilizados para ayudar entrenar a los soldados de asalto en el 19 ABY. Muchos droides aniquiladores escorpio fueron estudiados por el Departamento Imperial de Investigación Militar antes de ser enviados a la ciudadela de el Emperador en Byss. Sin embargo, no todos los droides de los separatistas se convirtieron en parte del Ejército Imperial. Algunos mundos, como Enarc, siguieron usando droides de batalla contra el nuevo Imperio y se negaron a rendirse, lo que resultó en la formación de los Reductos Separatistas en el 19 ABY. Además, el geonosiano Gizor Dellso reactivó parte del ejército en Mustafar alrededor del 12 ABY, requiriendo luego a la Legión 501 para asaltar el planeta. Esto resultó en una gran fracción de los Reductos Separatistas a caer, dando lugar a una fragmentación de la Confederación. Además, algunas unidades de droides se recuperaron y fueron re-programadas por diferentes seres, como los Vagaari, los cuales luego utilizaron un Droideka durante su intento de destrucción de los restos del Vuelo de Expansión, años después de la Batalla de Endor. Otras fracciones independientes fueron capaced de aprovechar algunos droides para sus propios fines en varias ocasiones. Notables ejemplos serían los droides de combate B2 que más tarde se conviertieron en los famoso Panthacs Naranjas, la masacre de una guarnición imperial en la luna de Jaguada luego de que un grupo de contrabandistas reactivó unos restos de droides allí, o el uso de un Droideka Mark II por Tyber Zann en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Algunos droides no fueron desactivados. Los droides de Geonosis no requerían de una nave de control para ser activados o desactivados, como fue descubierto por Plo Koon y Ki-Adi-Mundi, durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Por lo tanto, las "sobras" de los droides en Geonosis sobrevivieron a la desactivación. Wedge Antilles descubrió esto de manera difícil después de que su X-wing se estrelló en Geonosis durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 3 DBY. Tras la retirada de los rebeldes del planeta, las tropas imperiales destruyeron lo que quedaba de los droides, junto con la única Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk sobreviviente, del único restante de la fortaleza de los Reductos Separatistas, que finalmente puso fin oficial a la popia organización. Pre-Confederación e Independencia Tras la disolución de los Reductos Separatistas, algunos droides no fueron desactivados, pero se las arreglaron para formar sus propias sociedades. En Arzid, un escuadrón de droides barón E4 derrocó al gobierno existente para gobernar la colonia. Algunos droides asesinos serie A sobrevivientes volvieron a las selvas de Kashyyyk. También hubo un caso en el que varias decenas de droides Subcaza Manta fundaron una colonia en Mon Calamari, donde formaron una simbólica relación con algunos Quarren nativos. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Jedi Klin-Fa Gi junto con Uldir Lochett encontraron un tipo de zumbido en Wayland que de alguna manera no había sido desactivado, probablemente haya sido un droide Tri-caza. Unidades Infantería droide Dispensadores de infantería *Dispensador de droides de combate B1 *Dispensador de super droides de combate B2 *Generador de droides de sabotaje Pistoeka *Dispensador de droidekas thumb|200px|Guerrero [[Neimoidiano.]] Infantería orgánica thumb|250px|[[Tanque Blindado de Asalto.]] Vehículos terrestres Vehículos aéreos *Nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *Droide Tri-caza *Heavy Missile Platform *Hunter-Seeker droid *Long Range Air Attack Mechanism *Mechanized Assault Flyer *Caza estelar Porax-38 *Trade Federation droid bomber *Trandoshan dropship *Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I *Hyena-class bomber Armas acuáticas *Cañón Cangrejo *''Manta'' droid subfighter *Mini-Sub *Ocean Troop Transport *''Ostracoda''-class gunboat *Quarren scout pod *Separatist Sub-Carrier *Trade Federation submarine Vehículos de transporte *Trade Federation troop carrier *Trandoshan dropship *Transporte MultiTropa *Multi-Utility Transport Torretas *Anti-aircraft gun *Anti-craft turret *Beam cannon turret *Batería anti-infantería DF.9 *Flak gun *Particle cannon turret *Proton cannon *Sentry gun *Trandoshan Rocket Turret Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''Odds'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Orders'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' Enlaces Notas y referencias de:Droidenarmee der Separatisten en:Separatist Droid Army hu:Szeparatista Droidhadsereg nl:Confederate Army fi:Separatistien droidiarmeija Categoría: Esbozos de organizaciones Categoría: Organizaciones Categoría:Unidades militares Separatistas